Full Circle
by awesomest one ever
Summary: Annabeth compares her relationship with Percy and Rachel's relationship with Percy. Post BOTL, pre TLO.


**This story is about Annabeth's thoughts on her relationship with Percy compared to Rachel's relationship with Percy. I hope you like it!!!!!! R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I don't own PJO.**

*************************************************************************************

"Ugh!" I exclaimed. "Why does this have to be so difficult?!"

No one answered. Then again, that could be because no one was there to answer. I so badly wanted to talk to Percy, but after how we left it on the hill…

But if I don't talk to him, then what if he just stays with Rachel? What if he doesn't pick me? So I should just call him, right?

Unless, of course, he had already picked her…

"Ugh!" I yelled again. I beat my pillow into a corner. Why does my love life have to be so difficult? First there's Luke, which is a complete disaster for obvious reasons, and then there's Percy, which has a whole love triangle thing going on.

Why does everything have to be so _frustrating?! _I'm a daughter of Athena, for crying out loud, I should be able to come up with some solution, shouldn't I?

_Okay, Annabeth, think carefully. What is one technique Percy would use to decide between the two of you?_

Venn Diagram! Difference and similarities… okay, what does his relationship with Rachel have that our relationship doesn't?

Well, Rachel gets to see him more often. She sees him all year, but I just see him during the summer. She sees him in a non-life-and-death environment. She gets to help him with schoolwork. Plus, he's the only guy she likes, so she's not as confused as I am. Not to mention, she is a lot more direct. She says what's on her mind, and won't let things go until she sees fit. She has a vibe of normalcy, which anyone like Percy would want and deserve.

Okay, now what does our relationship have that theirs doesn't? Well, distance makes the heart grow fonder, right? And there is definitely a lot of distance. I've known him longer than she has. And even if she sees him more, there are things that he can only talk to me about, even if she can see through the Mist. Percy and I have always been best friends, which gives me a better chance of becoming more than that sooner. Plus, even if we want breaks from life-or-death situations, those always do bring people closer together. And there was that kiss on Mount St. Helens. That has to count for something, right? Well, a girl can hope.

Now, what do these relationships have that are similar? Well, we both like Percy… a lot. And Percy likes us, we just don't know if it's as friends or not. I definitely don't think of anyone else nearly as much as I think about Percy, and I'm pretty sure Rachel is the same way. According to Silena, we're both pretty, smart, and athletic, which are things guys tend to look for. We both became close to him through the whole demigod, gods are real, lifestyle. If it weren't for that, he would have never come to Camp Half-Blood, and I wouldn't have met him. Rachel wouldn't have met him if he hadn't gone on a quest looking for me.

So… based on that, who would he pick, me or Rachel? I would say me, but then again, I'm biased. So what was the point of doing all this work for a Venn Diagram if I was just going to be biased and not even give it a second opinion.

Yeah, that's definitely what I need. A second opinion would be really good. So… who should I talk to?

Percy was my first choice, but he is _definitely _not the person to talk about this with. Thalia is my next choice, but a Huntress is not the person to talk to about boys. So… who's left? My mother? She hates Poseidon, so she's bound not to like Percy, so she's out. My dad is clueless about everything that has to do with boy troubles, and that's the same with brothers.

The only two people I could think of to talk to were Grover… and my stepmother. I decided I'd ask Grover first. I didn't really like my stepmother much, even now.

I grabbed a drachma and turned on the sink. "Oh, goddess, accept my offering."

I saw a rainbow almost immediately. "Grover Underwood… New York City." I had no idea of where Grover would be, so I decided just to say that.

I saw his goat face fairly quickly. "Annabeth?" Grover said, looking surprised.

Just then, I saw that there was someone with him. They turned around and I saw that it was… Percy.

"Oh. Hey, Percy. Grover. What's up?" I asked.

"Don't you think _we _should be asking _you _that? I mean, you are the one who IM'ed us, not the other way around," Percy said.

"Ever think that maybe I was just lonely and wanted to talk to my two best friends?" I asked.

"I guess," Grover said. Percy grinned at me. He was obviously glad that I was talking to him.

There was an awkward silence for a while. "Actually, I just remembered that I have to go. I have a lot of homework, and that doesn't work with dyslexia and ADHD," I said.

"Even for a child of Athena?" Percy asked.

"Yes, Percy, even for a child of Athena," I said. "So, I got to go. Bye!" I waved my hand over the message without giving them a chance to reply.

Just then, either by coincidence or she was listening by my door, my stepmom walked in my room.

"So? What was that about?" she asked. Apparently, option number 2 was the right answer.

"I had wanted to ask Grover something, but I couldn't ask while Percy was there," I said.

She picked up my Venn Diagram. "I can see why. Although, I don't think that this is something you can just get the answers for in one day," she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it's not something with an easy answer, honey. Oh well. Good luck!" she said, looking at me sympathetically.

As soon as she left, I fell back onto my bed. "Ugh!" I exclaimed. And the day came to a full circle.

*************************************************************************************

**Well?????????? What did you think??????? Was it good, bad, horrible, awesome, please let me know!!!!!!!!!! Reviews are love!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
